Miru x Soul
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: just a dabble i did while i was waiting on my mom to pick me up... iv only seen 3 episodes, so sorry if this is off base  ;  OC x Soul


Maka had invited a some people over to Soul's and her place for a small party because mid-terms were finaly over. thank god. so my miser Yanma and i went over to play and it was kinda cool; dancing, flirting, getting new numbers, ext ext... out of no where, Blair grabbed my arm and dragged me into Maka's room where a few other people were.

"finaly!" Black Star shouted in his normal exitement, "now we can play!" i saw every one in a circle and an open spot next to Soul but id always been so nervous around him that i wouldnt be able to sit next to him but i noticed another spot between Death the Kid and Tsubaki, i liked both of them so i sat there. Blair jummped infront of me with a silky black bag, i stared at her in compliet confusion.

"well?" she purred, "pick somthing!" she jolsted the bag infront of me so i reached in and felt around, i felt a star, a ring, a piece of paper, and a smoothed cube. i picked the cube because i wanted to see what it was... it was glass, and verry pretty for being so simple.

"oh the symatry! Miru, may i have that!" Kid shouted in exitement. we had been good friends for a little over a year so i smiled and handed it to him even though i wanted it myself. i turned back to Blair in slight confusion, "what was that about?"

she grabbed my arm again and sttarted pulling me torwards a closet, "hes in there already!" and then she threw me and and locked the door with her magic. stupid cat. i tripped into the closet and onto somthing soft yet firm, "ouf" i stayed there for a second untill i noticed it was a person i was ontop of, "oh my god! im so sorry!" the person sat up as i jumped back and hit the door.

"heh, its ok, it wouldnt be verry cool of me to hold a grudge against a girl like you." i immidiatly reconised the voice as Soul's even though i couldnt see him verry well. i was glad he couldnt see me though, because i was bright red. i couldnt talk, i never could when Soul was around. "still givin me the silent treatment hu?" he sounded a little upset, not mad, but just upset.

"oh, i uh, um.. i er..." nope, still couldnt talk. i could feel his smirk, it gave me goose bumps when he smirked, showing his shark teeth. "um... i-im s-sorry Soul." i was making a compliet fool of myself. i wanted out.

"its cool... well, we have about 5 minutes and 27 seconds left in here, so lets make it interesting~" he sounded closer and closer. then i felt his breath on my neck, it made me squeek. "hnhn, im glad i got you... your cute." then he kissed me. i hesitated for a second, but the urge to kiss him was so irrisistable, i kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me over top of him, i felt him smirk for a moment, it gave me fresh goose bumps.

out of basically no where, Soul slipped his hand up my shirt, it startled me so i gasped, he immidiatly stuck his toung in my mouth and started to wrestle mine. after a short time we broke apart for much needed oxygen, "w-what was-" Soul cut me off, "its a game called 7 minutes in heavan... we didnt have to do that... but i wanted to." he sort of drifted at the last part. i didnt care, i just knew i wanted more of him. i kissed him again but this time he broke away after a shorter time but only to start kissing and sucking my neck, i loved the feeling. he grazed the abused skin with his teeth like a vampire before biting it softly but still hard enough to draw blood. i moaned in half pleasure and half pain while i gripped the back of his hoodie. he started to lick up the blood and was about to whisper in my ear when the door swun open, bleaching the room with the out side light, momentarily blinding us.

"ahahaha! nice going Soul!" Black Star shouted as he pointed at us laughing. Maka didnt even bother saying any thing, she just stormed off while her dad bitched at Soul for cheating on Maka. that kinda pissed me off, i bared my fangs at Spirit and growled but i stopped when Soul put his head band on my headand pulled my teal streak out infront of it.

"chill babe." he said before helping me up. i was bright red again, "wha- ... Soul?" he grinned at me and then grabbed my hand and took me to his room and pulled me ontop of him again, "Miru... d'ya know how cool it'd be if you were my girl?" i smiled and blushed before kissing him again. "maby i do, maby i dont... why dont you show me?"


End file.
